1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-in-oil type water-releasing cosmetic makeup material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Partially crosslinked polyether-modified silicones exhibit higher water retention and yield emulsions having larger particle sizes than conventional surfactants, and are known to yield cosmetic materials that exhibit a favorable feeling of wetness and a light touch (Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 1). Further, it is also known that water-releasing type cosmetic materials can be prepared by using these types of modified silicones. In this description, the term “water-releasing” describes the phenomenon wherein, upon application of a cosmetic material, the shearing forces generated by the application cause the water-in-oil type emulsion to rupture, thereby causing the internal water phase to burst out in the form of water droplets.
These types of water-releasing cosmetic materials require the design of an emulsion having large emulsion particles, and because the size of the emulsion particles tends to decrease if a large amount of a linear or branched surfactant such as a linear or branched polyether-modified silicone is used, the development of water-releasing cosmetic materials has proven to be difficult.
On the other hand, in the case of cosmetic makeup materials such as foundations, a color pigment is added. In order to ensure good stability and prevent color variation for these color pigments, a suitable amount of a surfactant must be added, but because this surfactant also has the effect of reducing the emulsion particle size within the emulsion, the development of water-releasing cosmetic makeup materials has also proven difficult.
Moreover, in those cases where an ultraviolet protection effect is to be imparted to a cosmetic makeup material, an organic ultraviolet protective agent such as ethylhexyl methoxycinnamate is typically used, but these types of organic ultraviolet protective agents exhibit poor compatibility with dimethicone and polyether-modified silicones and the like, meaning there is a limit to how much may be added. This problem further complicates the design of water-releasing cosmetic makeup materials.
Furthermore, if the viscosity of the oil phase is increased too much in an attempt to raise the stability of the cosmetic material, then problems tend to arise, such as greater difficulty in spreading the burst water droplets across the skin. Accordingly, designing a water-releasing cosmetic makeup material that is stable and yet exhibits a pleasing feeling on the skin has proven to be very difficult.